


Penitenciária Estadual

by Amai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alternate Universe, Bissexualidade, Estupro, Fantasia, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Violencia, Violencia Famliar, Violencia Verbal, Yaoi, abuso infantil, nudez, terrorismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac é um ômega que matou o próprio pai. Peter é o seu carcereiro na penitenciária.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso Legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

#  ** 1\. Capítulo 1 **

Trabalhar na divisão carcereira de ômegas não era um problema para Peter, principalmente porque não havia trabalho real a ser feito. As 64 celas do presídio estavam completamente vazias e apenas dois guardas cuidavam de lá, Peter e Chris. Peter era um alfa – exigência de trabalho – e Chris era um beta; mesmo que Peter tenha perdido sua companheira há alguns anos eles decidiram não tirá-lo do serviço, afinal, não havia realmente nenhum ômega preso ali há décadas. Depois de 25 anos caminhando entre as celas de todo o presídio, Peter tinha o direito de estar surpreso quando uma equipe de limpeza foi mandada para o local.

Quando perguntou a Chris o que estava acontecendo, o beta informou que houve um homicídio na cidade. Um ômega adolescente tinha assassinado o pai, seu alfa guardião, e, portanto, estava sendo movido para o presídio. Peter estava surpreso, ômegas não eram agressivos, eles eram naturalmente submissos a alfas, para que se realmente conseguiu matar um alfa ele deve ser realmente perigoso. Olhando a ficha que lhes foi entregue, o nome do menino era Isaac Lahey, ele tinha dezesseis anos, nenhuma família viva, nenhuma guarda alfa. Isso era surpreendente, o histórico familiar era cheio de mortes violentas.

Peter estava fazendo sua ronda como sempre quando ele viu um grupo de quatro guardas caminhando pelo corredor do andar de baixo, o ômega ia entre eles com uma venda negra nos olhos, um aparelho respiratório que pegava o nariz e a boca, mãos presas nas costas e um fone nos ouvidos. Sem fazer muito barulho, Peter desceu para se encontrar com os demais oficiais que pararam em frente a cela 01. Ele entrou, puxando o braço do garoto para prendê-lo nas correntes, dois oficiais entraram em conjunto para qualquer movimento violento.

Primeiro foram as pernas, algemas grossas foram colocadas nos tornozelos dele, depois foi cada um dos braços, também presos com algemas grossas nos pulsos. Peter empurrou o garoto para a cama, fazendo-o se sentar enquanto acompanhava os outros oficiais, perfumando o lugar de volta com seu cheiro. Era por isso que o garoto estava usando tantas restrições, cada alfa tinha um cheiro muito especifico, bem como ômegas. Mesmo com os repressores olfativos que eles eram obrigados a usar, havia um cheiro muito especifico na prisão.

Depois de uma hora, Peter voltou para a cela do garoto, como mandava o protocolo. Ele ainda estava completamente estático, no mesmo lugar em que foi deixado. A primeira restrição que Peter tirou foi o respirador, assim que a peça saiu o menino caiu para frente alguns centímetros, puxando o ar com força. Peter saiu da cela, fechando-a e deixando o menino quieto lá. Ele percebeu que o adolescente estava farejando ele quando saiu e, olhando para a cela agora, ele estava cheirando todo o lugar, provavelmente tentando reconhecer alguma coisa.

Uma hora depois Peter voltou e percebeu que o menino já tinha voltado completamente a percepção de olfato. Era a vez de tirar os fones, novamente destravando a cela, ele retirou e percebeu como o garoto se encolheu, a boca fazendo uma careta. Peter deixou ele para se familiarizar com os sons de volta. O garoto estava sem os sentidos há uma semana e era natural o desconforto. Uma hora depois, quando ele voltou, o garoto estava de pé diretamente na entrada. Ele só não estava mais perto porque as correntes que o prendiam não deixavam, já que elas estavam esticadas até o limite, Peter via. Alcançando as travas do lado da cabeça, ele retirou a máscara metálica e olhos azuis de gelo apareceram, o menino fez uma careta, provavelmente tentando ficar confortável com a claridade. Peter saiu e a porta travou.

Uma hora depois, quando Peter voltou a cela, o adolescente estava sentado em sua cama. O barulho da porta sendo aberta o assustou, fazendo ele olhar de olhos arregalados para Peter que quase sorriu em como o menino parecia assustado. Ele abriu a ficha e começou a ler.

— Você está na Penitenciária Estadual de Ômegas de Beacon Hills. Você compreende? — Peter perguntou e o garoto assentiu com a cabeça — Está negado a você toda e qualquer visita pessoal ou impessoal de qualquer forma. Existem regras bem rígidas que devem ser seguidas, a primeira: toda e qualquer agressão que você provocar, eu poderei responder com a força. Segunda: mantenha a sua cela em perfeito estado de conservação porque não vamos repor quaisquer itens danificados. Terceira: automutilações não serão tratadas pela equipa médica. Alguma pergunta?

— Na – Não. — o menino diz rouco.

— Tudo bem. Você será alimentado três vezes ao dia. A permanência na cela será obrigatória exceto para os banhos que vão acontecer duas vezes ao dia. Você compreendeu tudo?

— Si – Sim, senhor. – disse o garoto e Peter se virou para sair quando Parou no meio do caminho com ele chamando — Se – Senhor, qual o seu nome?

— Hale. — Peter respondeu, saindo finalmente da cela.

Peter voltou para a sua ronda cotidiana, mas agora ele tinha sempre que olhar para a cela 01 aonde um adolescente ômega que estripou o próprio pai estava calmamente deitado no colchão fino da cela, estranhamente sorrindo para o teto. Era noite quando Peter fez a última ronda, desligando as luzes de todos os andares, mas quando ele apagou a do primeiro andar, ele escutou alguém chamando seu nome.

— Senhor Hale! Senhor Hale! Por favor, senhor Hale! – Isaac gritava e Peter foi até o adolescente, que estava olhando com os olhos marejados e tremendo — Deixe as luzes acesas, por favor. Eu não posso ficar no escuro, por favor, senhor Hale.

— Não havia terror noturno em sua ficha. – ele diz em troca.

— Não é isso, meu pai... Ele... — Isaac mordeu os lábios e olhou para o chão — Eu tenho medo, por favor, senhor Hale. Por favor...

— Eu não posso burlar o protocolo. — Peter respondeu em troca, virando-se e voltando para o disjuntor.

Ele conseguia escutar o grito e o choro do menino chamando seu nome, mas nem por um momento ele se virou ou hesitou em seus passos, desligando finalmente as luzes, ele escutou o grito estridente do menino e o choro mais alto e desesperado. Quando Peter chegou na cabine, ele encontrou Chris encostado na cadeira, olhando com uma careta para Peter enquanto o homem se trocava, nenhum deles disse nada um para o outro e Peter se foi sem pensar duas vezes. Assim que ele deitou em sua cama, ele dormiu, mas era como se a todo momento ele conseguisse escutar bem ao longe o choro do ômega e aquilo estava deixando-o completamente desconfortável.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **2\. Capítulo 2**

Quando Peter chegou na Penitenciária no dia seguinte, Chris estava com cara de poucos amigos, uma carranca profunda no rosto. Ele sorriu, apreciando a infelicidade de seu parceiro de trabalho. Felizmente, o beta não queria reclamar e Peter estava completamente abordo com isso, já bastava a sua noite cansativa. Ele vestiu seu uniforme e o capacete e foi fazer a sua ronda, passeando pelas 64 celas no mesmo ritmo de todos os dias, até que ele parou no meio do caminho do segundo andar. De onde ele estava ele podia ver que o prisioneiro bem, já que o garoto estava perto das celas.

Ele não era magro, na verdade ele tinha uma musculatura forte, ombros largos, queixo quadrado, era mais alto que Peter e teve o cabelo cortado antes de vir, uma vez que a foto em sua ficha ele tinha cachos loiros bonitos. Mas Peter ignorou o que estava pensando e desceu para o primeiro andar, era hora do banho e almoço dele. Assim que ele chegou em frente a cela, o ômega levantou os olhos, olhando assustado para o guarda e mais uma vez, Peter quase sorriu. Mais uma vez ignorando seus impulsos, ele destravou a cela e entrou, vendo o menino recuar dois passos.

Mais perto agora, ele podia ver que o menino ostentava um roxo nos olhos, hematoma que não estava ali quando Peter deixou ontem. Ele deveria ter verificado a ficha antes de vir, ele não sabia como o menino tinha se machucado, se foi Chris ou ele mesmo que tinha se machucado. Peter mordeu a mandíbula e puxou o ar pelo nariz, lembrando-se ele não podia cheirar nada com o capacete.

— O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? — Peter perguntou pegando as algemas atrás das costas.

— E – Eu, hun... — o menino se remexeu e recuou de novo.

— Eu não vou me repetir. — Peter disse mais autoritário.

— E – Eu fiz isso em mim... Pa – Para eu conseguir dormir... — o menino respondeu sem olhar nos olhos de Peter.

— Certo. — Peter balançou a cabeça em realização — Vire-se.

O menino se virou e Peter colocou as algemas nos pulsos dele, logo depois desfazendo as algemas que o mantinham na cela. Abaixando-se para destravar as pernas, ele se preparou para um ataque, isso era bem comum, que os prisioneiros aproveitassem para tentar correr ou agredir, mas Isaac permaneceu no lugar em que estava. Depois de preso, Peter agarrou-o pelo braço e começou a puxar Isaac pelo corredor. Peter conhecia bem o caminho, olhando de lado para o adolescente, ele parecia aéreo, olhando entre as celas e outros andares. Eles passaram por uma porta e finalmente chegaram a área de banho.

Assim que Peter desfez as algemas do garoto o menino esticou os braços para cima, fazendo Peter entrar em guarda. O menino deu dois passos para frente e começou a desfazer de suas roupas, ironicamente dobrando-as e entregando a Peter. O oficial não deixou de perceber as cicatrizes profundas nas costas da criança, um corte especial de três linhas na cintura ainda estava com pontos. Olhando para ele, Peter viu também que ele tinha alguns hematomas verdes nos braços, provavelmente da luta com o alfa. Ele se lembrava de todas essas cicatrizes na ficha e pensando agora ele tinha que ver para quando era a visita médica.

O menino ligou o chuveiro e entrou em baixo da agua fria, Peter se virou e saiu da sala por alguns minutos, pegando as novas roupas do prisioneiro. Ele voltou para a sala de banho para encontrar o menino ajoelhado no chão de costas, a cabeça escorada na parede. Peter se aproximou e puxou o menino pelo braço com força, fazendo ele chiar e se debater. Sem pensar duas vezes ele torceu o braço do menino nas costas, empurrando-o contra a parede e colocando a outra mão no pescoço do ômega fazendo ele se submeter. O adolescente não disse nada, nenhum murmúrio, mas ele tremia com todo o corpo; depois de alguns segundos segurando o menino contra a parede ele percebeu que a criança estava chorando e, pensando que ele já deve ter se acalmado, Peter se afastou, vendo-o cair no chão ajoelhado.

Mesmo que estivesse chorando, Peter não conseguia ouvir nenhuma palavra dele, ajoelhado no chão, inclinado para frente, o menino ficou por alguns segundos, respirando o mais silencioso que podia. Peter não tinha que esperar que o ômega voltasse aos seus sentidos, na verdade, como Peter tinha forçado ele a se submeter, era mais fácil trabalhar. Mais uma vez ele puxou o menino para cima, fazendo-o ficar nas próprias pernas, mas então o ômega se apoiou em seu braço e começou a respirar muito rápido para o seu bom gosto, apertando o braço e tremendo. Os olhos não conseguiam se focar em Peter, fazendo o ômega olhar assustado para todos os lados. Com a mão que estava livre Peter agarrou a cabeça do menino para que encontrasse os olhos, mas o menino começou a olhar para o teto chorando e se remexendo.

Era como se o menino tivesse drogado, os olhos estavam quase completamente negros e ele não conseguia se manter em pé tanto que Peter teve que segurá-lo contra a parede. O menino ainda estava mexendo a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, murmurando alguma coisa. Peter não tinha sido treinado para isso, ele não sabia como proceder. O menino não estava atacando, mas ele não estava em sua própria consciência também. Sem pensar muito bem no que fazer, ele puxou o capacete fora de seu rosto e segurou o rosto do menino de volta, sem se preocupar com o chuveiro ainda ligado, eles sempre disseram que ômegas gostavam de contato. Ele tirou as luvas e deu alguns tapas no rosto do menino, mas também não ajudou ele a se focar. Peter decidiu apagar a criança colocando uma mão no pescoço dela e preparando um punho. O menino parou no mesmo momento, olhando fixamente para Peter.

Quando Peter puxou o ar para seus pulmões com força ele percebeu o cheiro doce e inebriante do garoto. Ele estava tão preocupado que não percebeu que o menino tinha entrado no cio e olhando para o corpo do ômega agora ele viu uma ereção ali. O ômega começou a choramingar de novo e Peter teve que tapar o nariz, sentindo o cheiro ficar cada vez mais forte e excitando-o. Ele nunca esteve com outra pessoa desde que perdeu sua esposa há 25 anos, nenhum cheiro já tinha chamado sua atenção desde então, mas esse garoto... Olhando para o chão, ele procurou o capacete, mas estava longe já que ele tinha jogado fora para acalmar o garoto. Peter estava tão preocupado em achar uma solução que nem percebeu quando o ômega esticou o braço para a sua cabeça e selou seus lábios, beijando-o.

Peter não se controlou, enfiando a língua na boca do ômega e beijando-o com fúria, mordendo os lábios. Ele o segurou puxou a cabeça do ômega, movendo a cabeça dele para o lado e beijando-o como se dependesse disso. Peter sentiu o menino se agarrando a sua roupa e esfregando sua ereção na perna do alfa, que sorriu e direcionou a mão para a bunda do ômega, esfregando o dedo no buraco liso do adolescente. Contudo, assim que ele fez isso, Peter voltou a si, empurrando o garoto com força para a parede. Isaac chorou e caiu no chão de joelhos, Peter voltou a tapar o nariz, tentando abafar o cheiro tentador do ômega. Agora ele sabia o porquê da exigência ser alfas acoplados a ômegas, se todos eles eram assim quando estavam no cio, Peter não sabia como suportar. Peter se afastou, agarrando o capacete e colocando-o na cabeça, sentindo o ar que respirava não ter cheiro de nada. Dando um suspiro quase aliviado ele viu o ômega no chão, escorado em sua perna e esfregando o rosto nela.

Pegando o menino pelo pescoço de novo, ele sorriu quando o garoto olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados e a boca vermelha aberta. Ele fez um carinho na nuca do ômega, fazendo o menino relaxar e soltar um gemido. Peter puxou o ar de novo, mas dessa vez estava limpo por causa do capacete e, fazendo a mão direita formar um punho, ele bateu na cabeça do ômega com força, fazendo-o desmaiar na mesma hora. Agarrando o corpo do menino, ele vestiu-o com a nova roupa e pegou-o nos braços, levando-o de volta para a cela. Ele colou o menino deitado no colchão e começou a prendê-lo de volta na cela. Ele saiu correndo dali, indo para o seu vestiário. Era como se todo o seu corpo queimasse. Ele desfez o seu uniforme e entrou na ducha quente, esfregando com força a pele, mas a verdade era que ele não conseguia tirar o cheiro do menino do nariz.


	3. Capítulo 3

#  **3\. Capítulo 3**

Peter sentia sua cabeça rodando, o corpo estava em chamas e o único pensamento em sua cabeça naquele momento era correr para a cela do prisioneiro e toma-lo como seu ômega. Aquele cheiro doce e inebriante do garoto no cio estava deixando Peter louco, nem mesmo o chuveiro frio estava resolvendo seu problema entre as pernas ou no corpo todo. Depois de quarenta minutos em baixo do chuveiro ele se acalmou o suficiente para sair do banheiro e vestir parte dos eu uniforme, deixando a jaqueta de lado porque o cheiro de Isaac ainda era latente na camisa. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, agora que estava mais consciente, ele tinha sido treinado para isso e, portanto, pegou uma receita médico e escreveu os medicamentos que necessitava para essa situação.

Assim que ele entrou no corredor, ele já esperava encontrar o cheiro de Isaac, mas felizmente já tinha se dissipado. Ele caminhou pelo corredor indo até a ala médica e quando chegou na sala, xingou-se em pensamento. Ele tinha esquecido o capacete e a jaqueta no armário do vestiário e Melissa provavelmente iria brigar. Assim que ele entrou, foi dito e feito, a mulher olhou brava e apontou com uma careta para o corpo dele e Peter contou que teve uma briga com o prisioneiro e teve que trocar de roupa. Ela ainda olhou em retaliação, mas pediu a receita que estava nãos mãos de Peter e o oficial entregou, esperando pacientemente pela reação da beta com o que estava escrito.

— O prisioneiro está perto do cio? — ela ascendeu os olhos em surpresa.

— Sim. — Peter mentiu, na ficha do garoto dizia que demoraria ainda mais de um mês, mas o ômega já estava nele — Ele está agressivo, eu tive que bater nele.

— Por isso os analgésicos... — ela deduziu e ele concordou — Para que são os sedativos? — ela pergunta, se virando para o armário de remédios.

— Ele não consegue dormir. — disse Peter, mentindo novamente, ele precisava manter o garoto inconsciente até o cio acabar — Terrores noturnos, eu acho.

— Você acha? – ela diz, hesitando ao assinar a receita. — Eu não me lembro disso na ficha dele...

— Trauma, na verdade. — Peter disse observando a mulher colocar várias seringas em uma caixa médica e finalmente assinar a receita.

— Tudo bem, aqui está. — ela diz, entregando à ele. — Os analgésicos são de seis horas. O sedativo é imediato, dura seis horas cada seringa. Os supressores são de 10 horas.

— Entendi. — Peter respondeu e pegou a maleta, saindo da sala com um aceno.

Ele sabia que tinha que voltar para o vestiário e vestir o seu uniforme, mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria sentir de novo o cheiro do garoto, tocá-lo; por isso ao invés de dar meia volta ele foi para a cela do menino, parando na frente dela respirando devagar. Quando ele olhou bem para dentro Peter observou que o menino continuava inconsciente o que o deixou preocupado. Ele segurou a respiração e destravou a porta de vidro, finalmente entrando na cela do ômega. Peter esperou a cela de fechar antes de voltar a respirar e quando ele puxou o ar carregado, era como se seus sentidos amplificassem ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente zoneou, ele tinha que dar apenas quatro passos para chegar a cama de Isaac, mas ele não sabia se conseguiria.

Ele fechou os olhos para se acalmar e começou a caminhar inconscientemente para perto do ômega e quando abriu estava ao lado da cama. Ele sentou-se na cama, colocando a maleta em seu colo; ele sabia que tinha que se concentrar agora, ele não podia deixar os seus sentidos tomarem conta. Abrindo a maleta, ele retirou a seringa vermelha — dos supressores — e a deixou separa das outras; agarrando o elástico, ele prendeu o braço do ômega e bateu, esperando a veia aparecer. Dois segundos depois ele abriu a embalagem da seringa e colocou a agulha na direção da veia, perfurando com cuidado e injetando o remédio. Depois de pronto, desfez o elástico, guardando-o.

Ele colocou a seringa usada em um saco próprio e voltou a guardar dentro da caixa, que agora estava no chão. Quando Peter voltou a olhar para o garoto, percebeu como o menino estava suando na cama, o roxo em seu rosto muito mais profundo depois de dois golpes fortes. Peter tocou a marca, vendo o garoto fazer uma careta, mas ainda não abrir os olhos e sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto. Ele percebeu que o menino começou a tremer por causa do efeito do remédio e segurou sua cabeça, observando-o abrir os olhos mas ainda sem focá-los, o mesmo de antes.

Peter não pode deixar de admirar Isaac, os lábios rosados dele, a pele pálida e até o machucado no rosto contribuía para deixa-lo excitado. Passando a mão pela bochecha e pelo queixo quadrado dele, Peter viu como o menino se acalmou, agarrando-se com a mão direita ao braço de Peter. Sem pensar muito, Peter abaixou a mão, agarrando o pescoço do garoto com a mão direita fazendo-o abrir os olhos assustado. Mas ele não emitiu nenhum som, só abriu a boca e tentou respirar mais fácil; sorrindo, Peter apertou o pescoço do adolescente, vendo-o se contorcer, mas ainda não dizer uma palavra, apenas olhar nos olhos de Peter e o oficial estava gostando disso.

Peter não conseguia entender como um ômega que assassinou o próprio pai da forma que essa criança tinha feito — rasgando completamente o tórax e vísceras — não conseguia revidar um ataque. Talvez fosse por causa do cio, mas ômegas e alfas tornavam-se mais agressivos nessas épocas, por isso não era um fator. Peter estava curioso com o garoto, interessado no que tinha levado Isaac a matar o próprio pai. Quando Peter viu as lágrimas nos olhos de Isaac e que o menino estava completamente sufoca, ele largou o pescoço do garoto, sentindo-o soluçar na cama, mas novamente, sem se mover um centímetro para longe.

Peter sentiu-se um pouco culpado, ele não pretendia machucar o ômega dessa vez. Tinha sido um acidente. Ele puxou o menino para perto de si, colocando todo o peito do ômega contra o seu e acariciando a cabeça dele, tentando acalmá-lo do choro. O adolescente se encolheu, ficando ainda mais perto de Peter, sentindo as lagrimas desceram com força sobre o seu rosto. Peter abaixou a cabeça colocando um beijo no topo da cabeça do menino e embalou ele durante alguns minutos, mas isso não parecia fazê-lo acalmar. Depois de dez minutos assim, Peter perdeu a paciência.

— Pare de chorar. Agora! — Peter mandou e o menino congelou no lugar.

Dando mais um suspiro, Peter voltou a balançar o menino para trás e para frente, acalmando-o como se faziam com os bebês. Peter percebeu quando o menino se remexeu, olhando para cima finalmente. O rosto estava vermelho e inchado, completamente molhado de suor e lágrimas, mas para Peter o adolescente nunca pareceu mais bonito. Ele viu que o ômega estava lhe olhando confuso, a pupila de volta ao normal finalmente, até mesmo o cheiro do cio já tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Tanto era verdade que Peter pôde finalmente raciocinar direito, o que o levou a repensar o fato de que ele era um carcereiro segurando um prisioneiro violento com histórico homicida nos braços, mas olhando agora para ele, não era como se ele fosse muito agressivo.

Peter desvencilhou-se do ômega com rapidez e brutalidade, soltando os braços do corpo do garoto e se levantando da cama. Isaac gemeu em desconforto, agarrando o braço de Peter de volta, mas o homem puxou para longe bruscamente, quase fazendo o ômega cair no chão com o movimento. Peter suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo, olhando para o garoto em sua frente com uma cara ferida, mas ele não podia fazer nada.

— Como você está se sentindo, Isaac?

— Suado, pegajoso... — o garoto voltou a se esticar para frente e Peter recuou, fazendo o ômega chorar de novo — Dói... — ele disse, sentando-se na cama.

Peter percebeu que o menino estava se encolhendo na cama, o corpo voltando a tremer. Isaac voltou a puxar o ar pelo nariz com força, colocando um dedão na boca e mastigando, olhando para os lados e para o teto. Peter se lembrava disso, era quase a mesma cena do chuveiro, quando a cabeça do menino caiu nos joelhos ele viu as pupilas começarem a dilatar novamente. Peter se aproximou, percebendo que o garoto ainda tinha percepção suficiente para acompanhar os movimentos. Peter levantou a cabeça do menino, vendo-o apertar os olhos e se focar no rosto de seu carcereiro.

Aquela não era uma reação comum, nenhum ômega que ele ouviu falar ficava regredido ou tímido quando estava no cio, na verdade, era basicamente o contrário. Peter presumiu que aquilo fosse uma resposta automática, mas não natural do ômega. Ele voltou a deitar o ômega, que começou a olhar assustado de novo e de um lado para o outro.

— Você precisa deitar... — Peter disse e o menino começou a se debater em seus braços. — Isaac, pare. — ele mandou, mas isso só pareceu deixa-lo mais assustado e forte.

Peter estava se perguntando se teria que bater no menino de novo quando sentiu-se ser empurrado com uma força desumana para o chão da cela e logo depois um corpo estava sobre o seu, apertando o seu pescoço. Ele abriu os olhos depois do baque e viu que Isaac estava ali, começando a sufocá-lo. Ele tinha sido pego de surpresa, ele não esperava por um ataque, mas Isaac era um prisioneiro violento afinal. Se ser agressivo não era a primeira resposta dessa vez, Peter ia tentar outra abordagem.

— Você não vai me colocar lá de novo! — o menino disse, com os olhos vidrados.

— Isaac, está tudo bem... — ele diz, sentindo o ar vir mais dificilmente — Isaac, eu não vou colocá-lo em lugar nenhum...

— Eu não vou para lá! — o menino começou a chorar, apertando com mais força.

— I-Isaac... — Peter chamou colocando as mãos nas coxas do menino para movê-lo quando fosse necessário — Você não vai para lugar nenhum, Isaac. Para lugar nenhum...

Peter sentiu o menino parar de se mover inclinando a cabeça de leve, a expressão facial ficando mais suave e Peter resolveu aproveitar isso para puxar os braços do menino do seu pescoço que saíram com facilidade agora. Peter trocou os dois de lugar em um movimento rápido, ficando sobre o corpo do ômega que estava lhe olhando surpreso e confuso agora. Quando Peter olhou para aqueles olhos azuis assustados ele sorriu.

— Você se esqueceu? — Peter aumentou o sorriso, prendendo o menino no chão que parecia finalmente aterrorizado, as lagrimas dos olhos finalmente saindo — Você está preso aqui! E não há ninguém para você lá fora!

O menino começou a se debater e Peter sorriu, ajustando suas pernas e mãos para segurar firmemente o corpo do adolescente no chão, imobilizando-o da melhor maneira que conseguia. Peter só conseguia rir das tentativas patéticas do garoto de fugir.


	4. Capítulo 4

#  **4\. Capítulo 4**

Foi passando os minutos, Peter parou de rir e uma onda de calor atravessou o corpo de Isaac, deixando o menino imóvel enquanto Peter ainda o segurava em suas mãos. Com as narinas dilatadas, nem mesmo o alfa foi imune; Peter abaixou-se finalmente ao pescoço do adolescente, lambendo a pele com ternura e agarrando a cintura do ômega, esfregando sua ereção no garoto que já estava completamente duro. Isaac gemeu, afastando o pescoço e trancando suas pernas com Peter. Peter se sentia tão bêbado no menino que sequer sentiu suas presas alongarem e começarem a rasgar a carne.

— Reivindica-me... — Isaac pediu.

Bastou isso para Peter se afastar, não muito, mas o suficiente para fazer o ômega se lamentar e puxa-lo de volta. O olhar de dor no rosto do ômega estava seduzindo Peter, ele só tinha olhos para a boca extremamente vermelha pedindo por favor e os olhos azuis brilhantes. Peter abaixou-se e tomou a boca do menino, invadindo sua língua na cavidade molhada e apreciando com ardor a experiência daquele beijo, o garoto não era um virgem completo — ou qualquer um para o conhecimento do alfa. Foi pensando nisso que ele se afastou do menino, puxando-o para cima e de volta na cama.

De pé, mais uma vez ele viu Isaac tomar a iniciativa, jogando-o de volta para a cama e subindo no colo do alfa, voltando a beijar e a puxar a roupa de Peter fora. Assim que o alfa se afastou para deixar a blusa passar pela cabeça, ele segurou o rosto de Isaac, que insistia em mostrar os caninos protuberantes num sorriso travesso. Peter acariciou o cabelo, fazendo o ômega se acalmar um pouco e aproveitou a calmaria para puxar a camisa do menino fora também. O ômega, como Peter previu, tinha uma musculatura forte e bonita, o peito despido de pelos e a pele tão branca como leite.

Ele avançou a mão para a calça do garoto, continuando a encontrar os olhos da criança enquanto segurava-a pelo cabelo para que ela não se movesse. Passando o dedo pela entrada do menino, ele percebeu como molhada já estava, e o estímulo fez Isaac se contorcer em seu colo, jorrando um choro de lamentações. O alfa mandou o ômega se calar e em resposta ele voltou a tomar a boca do alfa. Peter beijou-o de volta, deslizando o dedo para dentro facilmente. Quando ele enfiou dois dedos, ele sentiu Isaac tremer em seu corpo, mordendo a língua de seu alfa e então Peter empurrou o menino para longe, vendo-o lamentar de novo.

— Se você continuar a ser impertinente, eu vou bater em você. — o alfa ameaçou com um olhar bravo.

— Não, por favor... Eu vou ser bom, muito bom... Por favor, alfa... — Isaac diz com extremo horror no rosto, mas rebolando de volta nos dedos de Peter.

Isso assustou Peter, tanto quanto ele gostava, aquele olhar não caía realmente bem no seu ômega, ele pensou. Ele pensou e parou, não era o seu ômega, ele lembrou-se. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele deixou de lado em favor do início de choro que Isaac estava tento. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro do menino, fazendo-o finalmente derramar o choro.

— Shh... Shh... — Peter diz, dando beijinhos sem eu rosto — Baste ser um bom menino, ok. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

— Eu posso! Eu posso! — Isaac respondeu, caindo a cabeça para o ombro do alfa — Você cheira tão bem, alfa...

— Obrigado, filhote... — Peter diz com carinho, fuçando um pouco no cabelo dele — Isaac, eu preciso saber de uma coisa. E eu preciso que você me responda honestamente.

— Qualquer coisa, alfa... — Isaac diz, deslizando as mãos para as calças de Peter e deixando beijos molhados pelo pescoço e ombros do alfa.

— Você já esteve com algum outro alfa antes? — Isaac acenou positivamente.

— Sim, eu o matei... — o ômega respondeu naturalmente, puxando o cinto fora.

— Sexualmente? — Peter questionou com um instinto ciumento.

— Não. Ele me prendia todas as noites... — Isaac diz, beijando o alfa mais uma vez.

— Portanto, você nunca teve sexo com um alfa? — Peter questionou assim que acabou o beijo.

— Não. — Isaac responde, se levantando do colo de Peter.

Por um momento, Peter pensou que devia ter pressionado demais e o menino estava fugindo. Mas então Isaac estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, desfazendo os nós de suas botas, estranhamente muito focado na sua tarefa. Peter volta a passar a mão pelo cabelo do menino e consegue perceber quando o ômega treme em suas mãos, recuando levemente. Peter sente um pouco de culpa, mas então o menino retira os seus sapatos e meias e começa a beijar o seu pé como em devoção.

— Hey, Isaac... — Peter chama e o ômega para, olhando atentamente para Peter — Suba aqui... — Peter bateu em na própria coxa.

O menino congelou no lugar, fazendo Peter rir.

— Está tudo bem, filhote. Eu só quero dar um pouco mais de atenção à você, venha cá.

Isaac olhou confuso, mas se levantou. Peter percebeu que ele parecia mais sóbrio, menos afetado pelo calor do cio. Provavelmente os supressores estavam fazendo o efeito de retardar o cio e Peter agradeceu e achou ruim em mesma quantidade.

— Tudo bem, nós vamos fazer isso... — Peter diz, dando um beijo rápido no garoto — Nós podemos fazer sexo, é o que você quer, não é? — Peter diz deixando beijos no pescoço do menino.

— Sim, por favor, sim...! — Isaac pediu, esfregando-se contra Peter.

— Mas eu não vou reivindica-lo... — Peter diz deitando o ômega na cama e chupando um dos mamilos dele.

— Po – Porque alfa...? E – Eu não sou um bom ômega? — Isaac pediu, procurando os olhos de Peter, mas nunca encontrando enquanto o homem ia descendo seus beijos.

— Você é muito novo e nós não podemos fazer isso aqui... — Peter responde, abaixando a calça do garoto e jogando-a pela cela. — Além do mais, nós precisamos de uma procuração do estado...

— Então, depois? — Isaac pediu, trazendo o rosto do alfa para cima para encará-lo.

Automaticamente as presas de Peter ficaram grandes, assim como as Isaac. A necessidade da marca de alegação puxando os dois fora de seu autocontrole. Peter sentia que Isaac estava pronto, em alguns momentos seria a hora perfeita para alegá-lo como seu companheiro e então eles seriam inseparáveis, uma dádiva destinada a apenas alfas e ômegas acoplados. A sensação era extasiante para Peter, ele tinha se casado antes com uma beta, ele já tinha presenciado o cio do marido de seu sobrinho, mas não estava nem perto dessa sensação. Ele não conseguia falar um não para Isaac. E ele respondeu com algo muito pior:

— É uma promessa. — Ele diz, tomando o pênis de Isaac nas mãos e subindo para beijá-lo. — Eu não vou deixa-lo.

Isaac não precisa ser masturbado por muito tempo, cerca de três minutos depois ele está vindo na mão e peito de Peter, ofegante e gritando. Peter sorri sentindo o cheiro almiscarado do seu ômega em seu corpo. Peter cai para o lado, olhando para o rosto de Isaac e repetindo para si mesmo que aquele garoto não era seu ômega. Mas então o ômega suspira exatamente vinte segundos depois e chega até o corpo de Peter, sussurrando em seu ouvido com uma voz sensual.

— O que você está esperando para me foder, meu alfa? — Insinuou-se o ômega.

Peter ruge, empurrando o ômega de bruços pelos ombros, observando o sorriso satisfeito de seu ômega e um “finalmente” saindo de seus lábios. Empurrando suas calças para baixo, ele ficou sobre o menino, guiando o próprio pênis para a entrada molhada e pulsante do garoto, pronto para ser levado.

— Você é uma puta... — Peter diz com carinho, beijando-lhe a nuca.

— Só para você, meu alfa... — Isaac responde, arrebatando um pouco mais e fazendo Peter grunhir. — Só para você...


	5. Capítulo 5

#  **5\. Capítulo 5**

No início Peter pensou que a lubrificação natural não seria suficiente e nesse momento ele não queria causar dor nenhuma ao seu ômega. Penetrando-o devagar, Peter se preocupou que seu ômega estava agarrado ao travesseiro fino, o rosto enfiado e abafando qualquer som que pudesse sair daquela boquinha vermelha bonita. Depois de enterrar-se profundamente no canal molhado e apertado, começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do seu ômega, esperando ele se acostumar com a invasão o suficiente para aproveitar completamente.

Isaac não virou o rosto na hora, muito ocupado aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa de ser preenchido, toda a energia do seu corpo sendo lavada por alguns segundos, mas imediatamente depois os tremores voltaram. Sentia-se quente, dolorido e algumas partes do corpo completamente dormentes. Quando ele escutou a voz de seu alfa, decidiu que era o momento de olhar para ele, o ar já estava lhe faltando, na verdade.

— Filhote, está tudo bem?

— Sim... Muito bem... — Isaac não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Peter pensou que ele estava olhando para a face de um anjo quando viu Isaac sorrindo, os olhos azuis brilhantes e a linda boca formando o sorriso mais adorável que ele já tinha visto. Peter não segurou a vontade de beijá-lo e o fez, acariciando a nuca e fazendo seu pequeno ômega choramingar. Peter se afastou e colocou Isaac um pouco de lado, a posição ficando mais confortável para Isaac e mais fácil para se mover. Ele sentiu as pernas de Isaac tremer e o desespero do menino quando Peter retirou completamente do buraco quente dele.

— Não, não, não! Por favor, não, alfa... — Isaac lamentou, as lagrimas voltando aos olhos.

— Shh... Eu vou cuidar de você filhote... — Peter respondeu, penetrando o menino novamente e não perdendo o suspiro de alivio que Isaac soltou.

Mas Peter já sentia necessidade de aumentar a velocidade, de transar loucamente com seu pequeno ômega até que ele ficasse inconsciente no seu nó. E como se ouvindo seus desejos, Isaac começou a estocar de volta no pênis de seu alfa, fazendo-o aumentar um pouco a velocidade. Peter decidiu não se segurar mais, agarrando a cintura de seu ômega, ele começou a puxar o quadril do menino, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, ficou completamente deliciado na visão de seu pênis sendo completamente engolido pelo buraco faminto de seu ômega, a lubrificação natural vazando até as pernas e deixando uma visão profundamente pecaminosa na mente de Peter. O alfa sentiu que não precisava de mais nada além daquele ômega, sua companheira.

Isaac estava confuso quando seu alfa parou, agarrando o corpo do ômega num abraço apertado e quase sufocante. Isaac tentou olhar para seu alfa, mas o homem tinha o rosto enterrado no ombro e respirando tão pesado que deixou o ômega preocupado. Foi com surpresa descrente que ele percebeu algo diferente em seu peito e não eram as mãos de Peter segurando-o. Era mais profundo, um sentimento de dor aguda e necessidade que o estava deixando desconfortável; foi só depois de um minuto que ele percebeu que aquela não era a sua dor e necessidade, mas a de seu alfa. Nunca em sua vida Isaac tinha experimentado isso, a empatia era uma pratica mal vista para os que não eram acoplados.

Mas Peter foi se acalmando ao enterrar o rosto no pescoço de seu ômega, o cheiro do rapaz tranquilizando-o para longe de seus pensamentos e fazendo-o focar de volta no exercício que ele estava atualmente tendo. Peter sorriu, virando a boca de Isaac na sua e beijando o ômega, que tinha em seu rosto uma expressão confusa e preocupada. Mas Peter voltou a se mover, observando com diversão os olhos de Isaac rolarem para cima e a boca abrir, puxando o ar. Era uma coisa boa que os supressores conseguiram pegar no corpo de seu ômega, caso contrário ele teria reivindicado Isaac naquele momento, a apresentação submissa mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

— Você é tão lindo, filhote... — Peter elogiou, observando o menino arregalar os olhos.

— O que?

— Você é lindo. — Peter repetiu, fazendo carinho no rosto de seu ômega — A criatura mais linda que eu já vi.

— Você está mentindo... — Isaac abaixou os olhos.

— Olhe para mim, Isaac. — Peter mandou, autoritário, e Isaac o fez, com medo — Eu nunca vou mentir. Eu odeio mentiras.

— Realmente? — Isaac perguntou, enganchando seus dedos nos do seu alfa.

— Que eu odeio mentiras ou que você é uma gracinha? — Peter sorriu brilhante quando o rosto de seu ômega se tornou ainda mais vermelho — Por que ambos são verdade.

— Obrigado alfa...

Peter deu um beijo em seu ômega e rebolou, fazendo o garoto gemer durante o beijo e se contorcer para fora, virando o rosto. Peter sorriu, afastando-se das costas de seu ômega e voltando a estocar duramente no buraco já abusado de seu pequeno ômega. Ele sentiu o inchaço na base de seu pênis e sua visão se tornar turva por um momento e se o gemido languido de Isaac foi qualquer coisa perto, mais uma onda de calor passou pelo corpo do ômega, mais forte que o normal. Peter continuou, percebendo que estava tendo um tempo um pouco difícil para encaixar-se completamente em seu ômega por causa do crescimento do nó. Isaac agarrou sua coxa, as unhas marcando com força a pele.

Isaac quase gritou quando Peter puxou sua cintura de volta, enterrando-se completamente dentro do ômega, e não conseguiu se segurar mais. Ele sentiu Peter crescendo dentro dele, maior que um punho já, e para o ômega não existia sensação melhor. Estar completamente preenchido e ligado ao seu alfa. Ele sente quando Peter finalmente vem dentro dele e sem pensar muito bem, com os olhos nublados de prazer, ele agarrou o braço mais perto de seu alfa e mordeu, as presas afundando na carne até sangrar. Isaac lambeu o sangue sem deixar nenhuma gota chegar ao colchão, ao mesmo tempo as presas de Peter eram longas e necessitadas, mordendo o próprio braço para não morder o corpo do pequeno ômega em baixo dele.

Mas ele não podia deixar sua mente nublada mais; com uma posição desconfortável que fez o seu ômega choramingar, ele pegou a maleta de remédios e começou a preparar uma seringa com sonífero. O garoto não tinha se alimentado ainda, mas ele não podia perder tempo agora. Peter sente Isaac esfregando o rosto no pescoço, abraçando-o mesmo que ainda de costas. Ele morde mais uma vez o braço de Peter, no mesmo lugar, fazendo uma dor aguda passar por todo o corpo do alfa a ponto dele quase deixar a seringa cair.

— Morda-me, alfa... — Isaac pede sussurrando e mostrando o pescoço — Quero ser seu...

— Filhote, você está no cio... — Peter resmunga para si mesmo, pegando o braço do menino — Dê-me seu braço... — ele diz, quando Isaac começa a lutar.

— Nu-hun... — O ômega responde, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro — Morda-me primeiro.

— Eu farei assim que me deixar aplicar o remédio.

— Promete? — Isaac pergunta com olhos dilatados ainda.

— O que eu disse sobre mentir, filhote? — Peter responde, tomando a boca do ômega em um beijo.

Ele aproveita para aplicar o remédio, foi mal feito, mas ele conseguiu pegar a veia e isso que era importante agora. Assim que eles se separam, Peter joga a seringa fora e abraça Isaac, deitando sua cabeça no travesseiro duro. Não é nem cinco minutos e Isaac já está inconsciente. Peter lambe o pescoço de seu ômega, mas presas raspando na pele sem machucar ainda; o nó ainda vai demorar vinte minutos para descer. Não é o seu ômega, ele tenta se lembrar.


End file.
